Dog Days
by Uber Spoonz
Summary: I don't know why Nintendo left Murphy out of the game when she played an important role in my adventure. Maybe it's because of all the trouble she was worth. Well, here's the 'tail' how it really happened... Ch. 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Link: Why on EARTH are you writing this?  
Ed: Because I've had this idea rolling about in my head ever since we learned that my dog is allergic to grass.  
Little Link: Grass? Is that possible?  
Ed: Apparently so... Anyway, here's the first chapter. In case ya can't tell, Link's gonna go through his ENTIRE quest with a puppy at his heels. W00t. A puppy with _issues_.  
Little Link: Not w00t. Uber Spoonz, who often refers to herself as Ed, doesn't own The Legend of Zelda."  
Ed: However, I DO own Murphy. I don't his laws, though.  
Little Link: I thought Murphy was female in this.  
Ed: She is.  
Little Link: ...?**

**Chapter 1: Let's Go See the Deku Tree!**

"Hey! Link! Wake up!" came an irritatingly cheerful voice. I opened my eyes lazily to the sound of Murphy barking and growling like mad. She was trying to snatch a fairy out of the air. Good old Murphy, my reliable little puppy. I saved her when she wandered into the forest, just a month or two before my nightmares about some evil dude on a horse started. For a long time I gave no thought to her name. Over time, though, it became evident that trouble followed her wherever she went. So I called her Murphy after that old proverb: Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.

I digress. There was this fairy bobbing over my head, saying something about being summoned by the Deku Tree and its name being Navi. Judging by it's high voice, I assumed it was female, that is, if fairies have gender. Murphy was really giving her the full treatment with the growling and the barking and the raised hair and the gnashing fangs and the clawing… claws. I whistled sharply, calling the enraged pup to my heel. Navi sighed in relief.

"You ought to keep that mongrel on a leash!" she advised harshly. I scowled at the glowing orb. We had only just met and were already on bad terms with one another. Murphy strikes again. The fairy went on to explain why she was waking me up and disturbing my dog like that, and she said that I was supposed to visit the Deku Tree.

Talk about an honor! Me? The Great Deku Tree? I could hardly believe it! I was just a fairyless Kokiri loser, but the guardian spirit of the entire forest wanted to talk to me. I patted my side, indicating for Murphy to follow me. I climbed down the small ladder outside my door carefully. Murphy, however, took a flying leap and crashed head-on into a nearby stone. I sighed.

"Come on, ya mutt," I admonished affectionately, hoisting the bleeding pup into a standing position. She shook herself violently, then barked once and scurried along behind me. I chuckled at the sight of her loping through the weeds and grasses. Regardless of the trouble she gave me, she was a good dog.

Mido was standing in front of the entrance to the Deku Tree's resting place. "Get out o' here, Fairyless!" the redheaded boy taunted, pushing me backwards a step or two. "The Deku Tree desires no audience with the likes of _you_!"

The yelling was a bad idea, but the shove just snapped it. Murphy barred her fangs and snapped at Mido. He boy screamed an eerily high-pitched scream and ran away. "Hey, Link!" Navi interrupted. "You should go see the Great Deku Tree!"

I rolled my eyes. "Duh, Navi. You already told me," I reminded. Murphy looked like she wanted to pee on the glowing fairy, if it wasn't so high up. Murphy was deathly afraid of heights… and thunder, and lightning, and the dark, and shadows, and reflections, and leaves, and squirrels, and other dogs, and… I could go on and on. Like I said, Murphy had a lot of issues.

Anyway, with Mido out of the way, I proceeded to see the Great Deku Tree. He said a whole lot of nothing. During his long, boring, almost Shakespearean speech, Murphy and I lolled around the meadow-ish place getting mauled by Deku Babas. Well, Murphy was getting mauled. I was just kinda watching. I swear, the dog'll live through anything.

"Enter, Link, and thou too, Navi!" the Deku Tree concluded. I groaned in exasperation. I had to drag that fairy along with me? Between tuning out that annoying light bulb and watching out for Murphy, it seemed I had my little venture cut out for me. Regardless, I put on a brave face an marched into the Deku Tree, only to be tripped by Murphy and fall flat on my face.

I won't lie. That scar was from me. Luckily, it healed.

**Ed: So ends the first chapter of "Dog Days".  
Little Link: I feel this is going to give my video game self a lot of trouble...  
Ed: Well DUH.  
Little Link: Ed says that she's in the middle of another contest if you wanna give it a try. It's not art this time, so check it out. Details are in her profile, and it ends December 1st.  
Ed: Review if you want more! It should start getting interesting once they leave the forest and learn that Murphy is allergic to grass!  
Little Link: Murphy's based offa Ed's own pooch...  
Ed: Yeah, well... Also, if you want your review replied to specifically, say so in the review itself and I'll use ffnet's new 'reply' function. Otherwise I'll just spill my heart's gratitude many times over for your reviews. n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ed: I was really happy to see I had five review for this after only one day!  
Little Link: And one was from a random person.  
Ed: One of them seemed to talk as though he or she didn't really like the story because of the plot holes I have...  
Little Link: And boy do you ever have plot holes...  
Ed: I do NOT! I already had everything planned out!  
Little Link: Suuuuure ya did.  
Ed: No, really. As soon as I read over it I saw those plot holes and said, "Oh, well I can just do that and that and it'll be fine."  
Little Link: O.O I guess you weren't lying... This time. Uber Spoonz don't own Zelda or anything else that's copyrighted.  
Ed: I own a dog, but her name is Belle, not Murphy. And yes, she's been diagnosed with an allergy to grass. Whoo hoo.**

**Chapter 2: Inside the Deku Tree**

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" I shouted as I ran in circles from some giant plant things. I needed some kind of weapon, but I had _nothing_. Except a sudden idea.

With a brief battle cry, I hauled Murphy off the ground and ran around pummeling the Deku Babas with her. When they were all dead, Murphy licked the blood from her wounds and wagged her tail at me. I chuckled, more than happy to have an invincible puppy to use as my weapon. "Here, Murphy! Come on, girl!" I called as I proceeded to walk up to a door.

"Hey!" Navi said suddenly shouted, scaring the bejeezus out of me. "In order to open a door, press the blue 'A' button! But since you don't have a funky N64 controller, that piece of information was meaningless and useless!" I glared at the fairy and pushed the door open. It closed on Murphy's back and she yelped. I sighed and opened it again to let her through.

I had no idea the Deku Tree was so huge inside. During my trek through his innermost chambers, Murphy received several third degree burns, fell three levels to the floor, drowned, and played fetch. And I got a slingshot. Lucky!

Eventually we wandered into this really big room with a bunch of mist billowing from some discreetly placed fog machines. There was a giant spider thing hanging from the ceiling, then it fell and started lumbering towards Murphy and me. My little pup growled disdainfully, but that was doing squat-diddly. So I took out my shiny new slingshot and shot the thing that I think was called Queen Gohma in her single yellow eye. Murphy ran around nipping at her scaly flesh when she collapsed.

It's at times like those I wished I had looked for the Kokiri Sword, which was hidden somewhere in the forest. I made a note to go back and look for it when I got out of the Deku Tree. Gohma fell in good time, after laying a few eggs that hatched to tiny little Gohmas that chased Murphy around. This blue light appeared and I went into it. Turned out it was a transportation thing and it took me back to the Deku Tree.

Once there, I looked around to see that Murphy hadn't followed. I sighed. "MURPHY!" I called. The little brown dog slipped out of the Deku Tree's nose and bounded over to my side, where she sat down and wagged her tail. I patted her on the head and pretended to listen to whatever random crap the Great Deku Tree was saying about an evil man from the desert and a princess over in somewhere-or-another. When he was through, he died. I waited a few minutes to see if he'd come back to life like Murphy often did. When he didn't, I left to find that Kokiri Sword.

After a bit of being chased around by a giant boulder that flattened Murphy several times over, I finally found the sword and was gravely disappointed. It was, like, half a foot long. But a weapon was a weapon. I counted my Rupees and headed over to the shop to buy a Deku Shield for myself. I then left the forest by means of the bridge through the Lost Woods. There just happened to be a giant owl waiting for me.

"Hoo hoo! It looks it's finally time for you to embark on your journey, Link! …Um, what's up with your dog?" the owl asked as he turned his head. I looked at Murphy and saw that she had chewed herself bare, has red, swollen eyes, and was vomiting phlegm. I'll leave the details to your imagination.

"Crap," I said. "Looks like she's allergic to something."

"But the only thing around is grass," the owl, who I came to know as Kaepora Gaebora, commented. I nodded with a sigh. "Well, this _is_ Murphy that we're talking about," I reminded. I wondered if I had any antihistamines in my pocket. I rooted around and pulled out a box of Sudafed. …What? I had terrible springtime allergies, so I always kept some at hand! I administered the medicine to Murphy and she whined happily.

"How can she be allergic to grass? Isn't there grass in the forest as well?" KG inquired curiously. I nodded in understanding. "The grass in Kokiri Forest was sacred due to the power of the Great Deku Tree," I explained. "No plant life in that forest would do anyone any kind of harm, unless it was a Deku Baba." Murphy barked in agreement.

KG shook his head and got back to the point. "Anyway, you need to be seeing Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle. She'll have a lot of information to tell you," he suggested as he took to the skies. It was a gorgeous afternoon, but daytime only last about two minutes and thirty-seven seconds in Hyrule (from cucco to Wolfos, that is). So Murphy and I had to high-tail it to Hyrule Castle before dark.

High-tail it. Heh, it's a pun. Get it?

**Ed: I just stuffed Little Link in a closet so I could get some peace... Now, how did you like that? Yes, I actually sat there and timed how long a day lasts in Ocarina of Time. I have that much free time on my hands. I just spent all day typing updates, so I hope I can get some reviews! Alsooooo... There's that new contest that I need some entries for! PLEASE, guys! PLEASE enter! The award graphics look nice!**


End file.
